Welcome to Fatherhood, Harry!
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Bagaimana cara Harry mampu menghadapi keusilan James, Al yang perfectionist, dan Lily yang manja tanpa ditemani oleh Ginny di sisinya? Harry sepenuhnya menjadi ayah. Ayah yang kuat. Ayah yang tegar. Ayah yang sabar. Versi Harry dari kisah fic "Anak-anak Mommy Ginny" Happy reading! :)
1. Gadis Oriental

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih! Kangen nggak, hayooo! Hari ini akhirnya Anne sudah selesai UAS. Terima kasih yang sudah semangatin Anne, tinggal minta doanya semoga hasilnya Anne bagus, ya! Amin. Nah, untuk mengawali Februari ini, Anne buat fic baru, nih. Dulu Anne sempat dapat requestan salah satu reader yang pengen cerita fic Anne dulu yang "Anak-Anak Mummy Ginny' tapi dibuat versi Harry. Nah.. ini, nih. Anne buat formatnya seperti dulu tapi kisahnya sedikit berbeda. Bagaimana kisahnya? Dimulai dengan kisah Harry dengan James, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Susu anak-anak—"

"Ya."

"Di lemari paling atas. Untuk Lily yang ada logo strowberrynya."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan ajak mereka tidur sampai larut malam! Jangan ngemil malam-malam!"

"Siap!"

"Jangan makan sembarangan. Kalau bisa, masak sendiri. Jangan makan junk food."

"OK."

"Harry—"

"Ya?"

Ginny berhenti. Ia memberi kode pada teman-temannya agar berkumpul di dalam kantor redaksi terlebih dulu. Ginny masih membutuhkan waktu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan suaminya untuk bertugas di belahan dunia lain. Ia akan pergi ke daratan Amerika. Ditatapnya mata Harry yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya lebih semangat. Rasa itu selalu ada tiap jarak keduanya sedekat ini. Siap untuk saling memeluk. Diraihnya tangan Harry pelan-pelan lantas menciumnya.

 _"_ _I love you, my husband."_ Ucap Ginny sontak meluluh lantakkan keacuhan Harry menanggapi pesan-pesan Ginny. Mata Harry berubah sendu. Rasa berat merelakan istrinya pergi bertugas kembali datang.

"Ow.. Biarkan aku memelukmu sekali lagi, _love! I love love love you!"_ balas Harry tak kalah romantisnya. Mereka saling berpelukan. Sejenak setelah mereka melepaskan diri, pelukan itu dengan cepat berganti dengan ciuman yang dalam. Hingga hampir lebih dari satu menit kemudian, seseorang berteriak memanggil.

"Mr. Potter, tenanglah. Anda masih bisa melanjutkan ciuman kalian dua hari lagi, bahkan lebih dari tadi. Aku pastikan Minggu malam, Anda tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi." Kata April muncul dari balik bilik meja kerjanya.

Mata Ginny terbelalak, sigap langsung mendorong tubuh Harry menjauh. Ia malu setengah mati. "Aku tadi juga mencium suamiku, kok, tenang saja." April mendekat ke telinga Ginny dan berbisik, "janjikan pada suamimu kau akan memberikan ciuman bahkan _service_ yang lebih saat kau pulang nanti, Ginny." Katanya pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Mrs. Austen," tegur Harry bergaya tegas.

April terpaku tak percaya. "Oh, aku lupa jika Auror juga dilatih kepekaan pendengarannya—"

"Mrs. Austen!" panggil Harry dengan penekanan sempurna pada nama keluarga suami April.

Ginny memukul pundak Harry pelan meminta Harry berhenti menggoda sahabatnya di Daily Prophet. "Sudah, sudah. Kita berangkat dulu, Harry. Hati-hati di rumah, ya. Jaga anak-anak."

"Tentu saja, love. Kau juga hati-hati. Dan—" Harry berganti melirik ke arah April, "Anda juga, Mrs. Austen. Hati-hati selama di sana. Suami anda juga menunggu _service_ terbaik Anda sepulangnya nanti. OK!" Goda Harry sambil terkikik geli.

"Ow, tentu saja, Mr. Potter. Asalkan anda tak main-main dengan suami saya." April, yang memang suka sekali lelucon tak mau kalah kembali menggoda Harry, dan sejauh ini lelucon itu sudah semakin gila, begitu menurut Ginny. Cepat-cepat, April ditarik menjauh agar Harry tidak lagi-lagi melanjutkan _joke-joke_ mereka.

Harry melambaikan tangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia cukup mengantarkan Ginny menuju perapian yang berada di sekitar ruang rapat redaksi. Setelah April, giliran Ginny masuk lantas menjatuhkan bubuk floonya. Ginny menghilang. "Ahh, pergi. Sekarang aku sendirian." Gerutu Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor pemasaran Daily Prophet.

Mumpung berada di kawasan Diagon Alley, ia melihat toko es krim favoritnya sedang padat dengan pengantre yang berbaris memanjang dari meja pemesanan. Benar saja, ini musim liburan. Anak-anak yang pulang dari Hogwarts banyak menghabiskan waktu di sekitar jalanan Diagon Alley. Beberapa dari mereka tampak senang dengan makanan kecil, mainan, dan kantung-kantung yang tampaknya berisi pakaian baru. Harry mengingat ketiga buah hatinya.

"Ah, mereka," katanya pelan. Meski ketiga anaknya belum semuanya berangkat ke Hogwarts, Harry selalu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika suatu saat ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ginny di rumah.

Seorang Potter kembali hadir di Hogwarts? Bahkan tiga orang sekaligus.

Anak pertama Harry, James, saat ini duduk di tahun ketiga. Anak itu benar-benar menjadi bintang di Hogwarts sejak di tahun pertamanya. Menurut informasi yang didapatkan Harry dari beberapa pengajar di sana, James sangatlah terkenal. Tentu, nama besar keluarga Potter melekat di dirinya. Tapi, tidak hanya itu yang membuatnya bisa terkenal di seantero kastil Hogwarts.

"James punya pesona tersendiri, Uncle Harry. Yang aku dengar dari beberapa Profesor, James digilai para siswa perempuan. Ya, aku tak bisa pungkiri jika ketampanan James bagi seorang siswi perempuan adalah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan lebih dari tampan. Mempesona!" Teddy, yang kini bekerja sebagai salah satu staf yang mengurusi segala kebutuhan pengajaran dan asrama Hogwarts bercerita terang-terangan pada Harry tentang ulah James.

"Hebatnya James, dia sangat pandai memanfaatkan keadaan. Banyak siswi di Hogwarts yang susah bernapas jika berdekat dengan dia. Aku sampai heran." Teddy menggeleng tak percaya.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan James sudah punya.. pacar?"

Kesimpulan Harry akhirnya sampai pada urusan cinta. Putranya itu tidak lagi anak-anak yang hanya tahu lucunya kartun, tapi James mulai tahu mana wanita cantik maupun menarik. "Sepertinya.. sudah, Uncle." Lanjut Teddy tampak ragu. Rambutnya berubah jingga.

Satu orang lagi, Harry akan sampai di meja pemesanan es krim. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli es krim favoritnya, karamel, coklat untuk James, vanilla untuk Al, dan juga strowberry untuk si bungsu Lily. Harry hapal semuanya, begitu juga Ginny yang suka dengan rasa moca. Ya, paling tidak ia pulang punya sesuatu yang bisa ia bawa untuk anak-anaknya.

* * *

"Mummy ke kantor pusat Daily Prophet dulu, ya, Dad?" tanya Al saat Harry mengambil posisi duduk di sisinya. Harry dengan ketiga anaknya bersantai di ruang keluarga. James dan Lily asik menonton drama televisi, sedangkan Al sibuk dengan laptopnya di sofa panjang. Harry mengamati Al yang bermain dengan tombol-tombol di laptopnya.

"Iya, jadi dari kantor pemasaran tadi, Mum pakai jalur floo ke kantor pusat. Katanya dari sana masih ada rapat sebelum benar-benar ke Amerika. Itu jauh, kan, jadi harus ada dokumen-dokumen resmi. Tugas Mummy juga, kan, ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kementerian yang bekerja sama dengan Daily Prophet. Jadi paling tidak ada proses tambahan yang lebih ribet."

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Al sambil terus mengamati layar laptop Al yang menunjukkan gambar-gambar makanan. "Yang ini enak kayaknya, Al," tunjuk Harry pada gambar potongan pizza. Al mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau pasta yang ini rasanya gurih, Dad. Bisa pesan ekstra keju juga, di sini promonya begitu. Wuuhhh pasti enak," tunjuk Al pada gambar sepiring pasta. Mereka berdua mengamati salah satu menu makanan dari website restoran cepat saji di kawasan London.

"Ih, Dad.. kok ngomongin makanan, sih, aku jadi lapar. Aku ingin makan burger. Kau juga, James?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja, sejak sore tadi kita hanya makan es krim dan camilan. Dad, ayo makan di luar! Pizza!" Teriakan James diikuti sorakan setuju dari Al dan Lily.

James bangkit dari karpet lantas duduk di samping Al. Lily pun ikut berdiri namun ia lebih memilih duduk di pangkuan Harry. Keempat Potter itu seolah satu pemikiran, ingin makan di luar. Harry juga ingin sekali makan pizza. Tapi.. tiba-tiba pesan Ginny sebelum berangkat kembali terlintas di kepala Harry.

 _Jangan makan sembarangan. Kalau bisa, masak sendiri. Jangan makan junk food._

"Oh, kids. Mummy kalian melarang kita makan junk food." Harry mengangkat tubuh kurus Lily dan mendudukannya di atas sofa, tepat di sisi Al. "Dad akan masak makan malam untuk hari ini." Katanya.

Harry beranjak dari tengah anak-anak mereka berjalan menuju dapur. Berusaha untuk menyiapkan makan malam walaupun sebenarnya Harry sendiri sama sekali tidak punya ide untuk memasak makanan untuknya dan juga ketiga anaknya. James, Al, dan Lily bersorak kecewa dengan keputusan ayahnya yang tetap memilih memasak sendiri untuk makan malam. Ketiganya mengakui betul kepandaian sang ayah dalam memasak. Namun untuk malam ini, tidak hanya Harry, mereka pun menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Hampir lima belas menit kemudian, Harry belum kunjung menentukan akan memasak apa. Dapur tempat kekuasaan Ginny selama ini terasa hampa. Isi lemari pendingin hanya dipandangi Harry tak tahu harus dimasak apa. Beberapa buah dan sayuran tersedia di dalam sana, namun sayangnya.. Harry bingung.

"Asalkan enak, tak apa, deh."

Harry kembali menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan tampaklah James sudah berdiri di balik sana. Diusianya yang hampir empat belas tahun, tinggi badan James hampir setinggi Harry. Tubuh jangkung James memang tampak menunjang penampilannya yang sudah mempesona. Harry akhirnya melihat sendiri jika penggambaran sosok James yang mampu menjadi Don Juan Hogwarts tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Semuanya benar.

"Daddy tak bisa masak seenak Mummymu, James. Paling tidak, ya, masih lumayan untuk dimakan." Ujar Harry pasrah. Satu kantung berisi kentang ia keluarkan dan siap untuk dikupas. James bersandar di sisi lemari pendingin sambil bergumam.

"Susah juga, ya, kalau Mummy nggak di rumah. Kita jadi susah untuk makan. Daddy pinter banget, deh, cari istri seperti Mummy. Sudah atlet Quidditch, jago nulis, pintar memasak, membuat baju rajutan kami juga bisa. Ohh.. sempurna. Bagaimana, sih, Dad, cara mendapatkan pasangan seperti Mum?"

Deg! Harry tertegun dengan pertanyaan James yang tiba-tiba. Memilih pasangan? "Ehh kau sudah mulai tertarik mencari pasangan, ya?" tanya Harry dengan nada menggoda. Ia berniat memancing James untuk menceritakan kisahnya di Hogwarts yang menurut rumor sangat digilai para wanita.

"Sebenarnya, sih, aku belum mau, Dad. Tapi masalahnya, anak-anak perempuan di Hogwarts selalu menyusahkanku. Masa iya setiap aku jalan, jika ada siswa perempuan di dekatku pasti langsung menyapa. Padahal aku sedang bersama Lim dan Fred, tapi mereka tak disapa. Mengganggu sekali, Dad." Keluh James pada pengalamannya selama di Hogwarts.

James menceritakan jika banyak sekali siswa perempuan yang tidak pernah absen untuk menyapanya tiap kali berpapasan. Bahkan surat-surat kaleng sering ia terima dengan isi pesan meminta untuk jadi pacar. "Terus aku harus bagaimana, Dad?"

"Kau sendiri ada tidak yang kau taksir?" Harry terpancing. Ia meneruskan acara mengupas kentang sambil menyalakan kompor untuk mendidihkan air rebusan.

"Em.. ada, Dad—"

 _Dak!_ Suara pisau Harry menghantak papan talenan membuyarkan ketenangan keduanya. James langsung berdiri tegak. "Ada?" tanya Harry kembali mempertegas.

"Namanya Mei Jin. Mei Jin, Lee." Kata James.

"Nama oriental." Harry bak mengingat masa lalu, dengan gadis oriental.

James mengangguk pelan. "Orang tuanya berasal dari Taiwan. Satu tahun di atasku. Dia Ravenclaw." Penuturan James membuat Harry semakin tak berkonsentrasi. Ide masakan yang sempat terbersit di kepalanya tiba-tiba hilang dan digantikan penggambaran wajah cantik gadis Ravenclaw dengan paras oriental yang khas. Rambut hitam panjang lurus dengan mata sedikit sipit. Jelas. Sangat jelas ketika Harry coba mengambarkan sosok bernama Mei Jin itu.

Bukan. Bukan Mei Jin, Harry membayangkan wajah Cho Chang.

"Dad!" James menyadarkan lamunan Harry. "Bagaimana? Kata Mum dulu, pacar pertama Dad juga gadis oriental. Aunty Cho, kan? Bagaimana rasanya, Dad?"

Kacau. Harry sampai tidak menyadari jika air yang ia panaskan sudah mendidih sementara kentang yang ia kupas baru selesai satu buah saja. Harry meletakkan pisaunya. James tersenyum. "Rasanya apa? Pacaran bukan permen yang bisa dirasa." Harry salah tingkah.

"Oh, jangan begitu, Dad. Berbagilah ilmu sedikit denganku. First kiss Daddy juga dengan Aunty Cho, kan? Aku hanya memastikan apakah tepat aku memilih Mei Jin sebagai pacarku?" ujar James semakin mendekat ke sisi Harry. Suaranya dipelankan sampai dentingan permainan piano Lily dari ruang tengah terdengar hingga dapur.

Harry menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Siapa lagi yang menceritakannya padamu?"

"Uncle Ron, ahh tak masalah bukan siapa yang memberitahuku. Ayolah, Dad. Ceritakan! Aku akan belajar bagaimana nanti jika kita benar-benar berciuman—"

 _"_ _No!"_

 _Takk!_ Harry menjentikkan jarinya sekali, seketika api dari kompor padam. "Kok dimatikan?" tanya James bingung. Ayahnya sama sekali belum memasak apapun. Hanya air mendidih. Harry mengambil tongkatnya lantas mengayunkan tepat ke sekeliling dapur. Satu persatu perlengkapan dapur yang sempat ia gunakan bergerak dengan sendirinya membersihkan tanpa disentuh. Setelah semuanya beres, Harry melepas apron yang dipakainya.

"Kau masih tiga belas tahun, son. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan pikir pacaran. Nanti sakit hati kalau kau dihianati." Harry mengaitkan tali apronnya pada sebuah gantungan kecil di sisi meja dapur.

"Kalau Daddy dulu dihianati, aku bisa berusaha untuk membuat dia lebih nyaman denganku dengan pelajaran dari kisah Daddy. Aku tak akan mungkin dihianati jika dia nyaman denganku. Mungkin dulu Aunty Cho—"

 _"Nope!"_ Harry keluar dari dapur dengan lemas. Di ruang tengah, Al melihat sang ayah dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Begitu juga Lily yang langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya tiba-tiba lantas menatap ayahnya tak paham.

Harry berlari naik ke tangga utama ketika suara Lily memanggilnya, "sudah matang makan malam kita, Daddy?" suara Lily lantang menghentikan langkah Harry.

"Yang matang hanya air. Kita makan di luar. Al, kau ingat di mana restoran yang kita lihat websitenya tadi?"

Di lantai bawah Al berteriak, "ingat." Al ingat nama dan juga alamat terang restoran yang baru saja ia buka beberapa menit lalu. Harry tampak masuk ke kamarnya lalu keluar memakai jaket dan membawa kunci mobil. Harry cepat-cepat kembali turun sambil menggerutu pelan, tanpa menyadari keributan di antara ketiga anaknya.

"Setidaknya malam ini Mummy kalian tidak tahu kalau kita makan makanan di—"

Pemandangan mengejutkan tampak di depan Harry dimana James mengulurkan tangannya seolah memaksa kedua adiknya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung pakaian masing-masing. Lily tampak lebih dulu mengeluarkan dua lembar uang Muggle diikuti Al yang turut mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang sama dari saku celananya. Mereka berdua tampak ogah-ogahan menyerahkan uang-uang itu pada James yang kini tertawa kegirangan menerima lembaran uang dari kedua adiknya.

"Ahh kenapa kau bisa, sih, James, membuat Daddy mau mengajak kita makan di luar? Hebat sekali, pakai cara apa kau?" tanya Lily.

"Salah kita juga, sih, kenapa mau juga menerima tawaran James untuk bertaruh, Lils. Dia sudah ahli untuk urusan ini—"

"Ow, jadi James," seru Harry dari arah tangga, "kau membuyarkan konsentrasi memasakku dengan cerita 'gadis orientalmu' itu agar Dad mengajak kalian memilih makan di luar?" tanya Harry geram. Ia baru saja dijadikan bahan taruhan keisengan putra sulungnya.

James dan kedua adiknya terbahak geli. "Sorry, Dad, tapi aku, Al, dan Lily ingin makan di luar.. bukankah Dad juga ingin makan pizza? Aku hanya membantu kalian," rayu James.

"Dengan cara memancing kisah masa lalu Dad dengan ga—"

"Gadis oriental. Oh, Dad, aku dan dia belum pacaran. Tenang saja." Potong James tanpa dosa. Lily bergegas menarik tangan Harry menuju pintu depan meminta cepat berangkat.

"Ayo, Daddy. Mumpung Mummy tidak di rumah, kita akan tutup mulut. Sekali saja makan pizza, pasta, burger, kentang goreng, ayam goreng. Itu pasti enak, Dad." Ajak Lily.

Harry masih belum terima dengan penjelasan James yang mengatakan jika ia belum pacaran dengan gadis bernama Mei Jin itu. Kembali, Harry melirik James yang siap menuju mobil di garasi rumah. "Kau yakin belum pacaran?" ulang Harry kesekian kali.

"Belum, tapi kalau Dad setuju aku bisa menembaknya nanti saat kami kembali ke Hogwarts." Kata James sambil nyengir bersemangat.

"KITA MAKAN-MAKAN, GUYS!" teriak James diikuti sorakan gembira Al dan Lily.

 _"_ _Come on, Daddy!_ Kami sudah lapar!" Panggil James di bangku sisi kemudi. Harry menghela napasnya pasrah. Oh memang, bersama ketiga anaknya ini membuat Harry harus siap-siap melatih mentalnya.

"Ginny, cepatlah pulang!" Harry sangat membutuhkan istrinya kembali. Secepatnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Ehem.. lanjut besok (kalau bisa) dengan kisah Harry dan Al.. Anne nggak bisa banyak ngobrol dulu. Anne tunggu review kalian. Anne kangen banget!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Yogurt

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne datang lagi! Yeeeeaaahhh! Nah, setelah kemarin malam Anne sempat ketar-ketir nggak bisa update gara-gara koneksi buruk banget, hari ini Anne usahakan untuk bisa update agak sorean. Chapter dua ini sebagian sempat Anne tulis sambil matengin konsep cerita yang lain. Bagaimana chapter 1 atau chapter pemanasan Anne setelah lama nggak nulis? Em.. semoga bisa menghibur, ya! Ok, Anne balas reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan goyang jari buat ngetik komentarnya.

 **coco:** si James emang usil.. super usil! Ada aja idenya! Semangat! Thanks, ya! :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Tuhhh tapi jangan ditiru, ya, nggak boleh tuh ngejaihilin orang tua sendiri, apalagi dibuat taruhan. Itu sih sabar-sabarnya Harry aja. Semoga cepat pulang. Toh cuma dua hari.. Aku juga kangennnnnnn! Thanks, ya! :)

 **Afadh:** Hehehe.. emang sebenarnya juga gitu. Tapi biar dapat feel bingungnya si Harry. Jadi dia panasin air dulu, mikirnya kupas kentang aja paling cepat. Eh ada James. Kacau deh.. Terus biar waktu Lily tanya apa ada yang udah matang makan malamnya, biar Harry bisa jawab, 'sudah tapi air aja,' tambahan humor. Hehehe.. seleranya begitu, ya, si Jamie! Thanks :)

 **Mrs. X:** Amin, thanks doanya. Makasih, ya... Aku udah baca kok review kamu yang kemarin jadi aku udah tahu requestanmu ini. Wah berarti kamu nggak buka akun IG aku nih, Info fic untuk Februari ini aku udah share di IG. Dan salah satunya requestan kamu.. Thanks, ya! :)

 **alicia keynes:** ih kangen juga.. *peluk* Semoga Ginny juga sesempurna kamu, hehehe.. Lanjut! Thanks, ya! :)

 **syarazeina:** aku kangen kamu juga! *peluk* Ohhhh aku jadi terharu :') James coba ngobrol cinta-cintaan demi menang taruhan. Itu caranya James. Pinter ya dia. Wkwkwkw! Yuk, ini disimak Harry-Alnya. Thanks, ya! :)

 **ninismsafitri:** Hi, ninis. Miss u. Sibuk, ya? Hehehe.. thanks ya sudah ikut baca! Thanks! :)

 **Amazing:** Hi, ini dilanjut, nih! Thanks, ya! :)

 _ **Untuk sekadar informasi, di akun IG Anne, sudah ada beberapa info tentang fic-fic yang akan Anne tulis. Jadi kalau kalian buka IG Anne (sifahnurifah) dan nemu postingan gambar hitam dengan tulisan putih, itu adalah fanfic Anne yang nantinya akan Anne tulis di sini. Bisa cuma judul aja atau bahkan sinosisnya juga. So, kalau suka dengan fic buatan Anne, pengen tahu duluan bocoran sinopsisnya sebelum baca di ffn, atau request langsung ke Anne? Bisa hubungi Anne di IG. Anne akan balas langsung, loh.**_

 **Bisa juga di akun sosmed lain, (lihat profil)**

Oh, ya. Kalau sudah baca chapter 1 lalu, tokoh Mei Jin, perempuan yang ditaksir James sebenarnya ada orangnya. Anne punya teman namanya Lee Mei Jin. Daddynya orang Taiwan, Mommynya orang Semarang. Mei Jin itu sahabat pena aku (walaupun surat-suratannya pakai surat elektronik alias email). Dia sekarang tinggal di Taiwan dan jadi orang sana. Anne inget dia gara-gara kemarin di Taiwan ada gempa, kan. Nah.. Anne tiba-tiba inget aja sama si Mei mei (aku panggilnya begitu). Minta doanya, ya, semoga si Mei Jin baik-baik saja di sana.

Ok, kita langsung saja ke cerita.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Kamar masih gelap. Harry menggeliat pelan takut mengusik tubuh yang masih nyenyak tertidur di sisinya. Rambut merahnya tampak acak-acakan dengan mata sempurna masih terkatup rapat. Parasnya cantik meski ada bekas liur kering di dagu serta cetakan lipatan sarung bantal yang membentuk garis timbul di pipinya. Harry tersenyum.

"Mirip Ginny." Batin Harry. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyingkap rambut-rambut di sekitar pelipis putrinya itu.

Lily merengek ingin tidur bersama ayahnya semalam. Sepulang dari restoran, Lily sempat asik bermain dengan James dan juga Al. Harry tak tahu mereka sedang bermain apa, yang Harry lihat hanya ketiganya asik bermain games dimana Lily selalu kalah tiap kali melawan kedua kakaknya. Teriakan frustasi Lily yang terus digoda kakak-kakaknya membuat dirinya kelelahan dan mengantuk. Harry memberikan jam malam hingga pukul sepuluh untuk ketiganya. Harry tidak melupakan pesan Ginny untuk tidak membiarkan ketiga anaknya tidur terlalu malam.

Daripada Harry yang harus tidur di kamar Lily dengan ranjang yang tidak begitu besar, ia memilih mengajak Lily agar mereka tidur di kamar utama. Dengan senang hati, Lily langsung mengambil posisi di sisi tempat ibunya biasa tidur sambil sesekali mendapat usapan nyaman di kepalanya dari sang ayah. Kebiasaan Lily tiap ditemani tidur oleh siapapun.

"Ow.. sshh, masih mau tidur lagi?" Harry tak sengaja menarik selimut yang diapit tangan Lily hingga mengusik tubuh kecilnya. Lily hanya merenggek pelan. "Sorry, sweetheart." Bisik Harry menenangkan.

Sejenak setelah memastikan Lily kembali untuk tidur, Harry coba untuk mencari tahu pukul berapa ia sudah bangun. Diraihnya kacamata bundar di sisi meja, Harry memakainya. Rasa kantuk tak lagi seberat tadi, badan Harry sedikit lebih segar sekarang. Pukul 4.10 am, masih sangat pagi sekali. Ia gerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Semacam peregangan rutin yang selalu Harry lakukan tiap bangun tidur.

Harry menyibak gorden jendela kamarnya untuk mencari tahu keadaan di luar rumah. Sepi dan langit masih tampak gelap. Belum sempat ia menutup kembali kain gorden di jendelanya, dari kejauhan tiba-tiba nampak seekor burung hantu terbang mendekat ke rumahnya. Cepat-cepat Harry membuka lebih lebar gorden serta kaca jendela yang masih tertutup.

"Ada surat?" tanya Harry setelah menerima baik kedatangan burung hantu berwarna abu-abu di kamarnya. Harry memberikan sedikit remahan biskuit Lily dari atas meja rias Ginny yang sempat tak termakan pada si burung hantu itu sebelum kembai pergi.

Harry membuka amplop yang ia tahu berasal dari sebuah perusahaan rekaman sihir terbaik di Inggris. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Lily," batin Harry sembari mengekor ke arah Lily yang masih terlelap. Apakah kabar baik atau sebaliknya, Harry memutuskan untuk membacanya di luar kamar.

"Di ruang tengah mungkin nyaman." batin Harry.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti suara hirupan, mengecap, dan.. terbatuk.

"Al?"

Albus merbalik mencari tahu seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakangnya. Didapatinya sang ayah sudah berdiri sambil memasang wajah kebingungan. "Dad? Kau sudah bangun? Sorry, Dad. Aku tadi terbangun, ini.. aku sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku kembali mengantuk." Al menunjukkan cup kecil bertuliskan yogurt dengan gambar anggur.

"Kau tak menawari Daddy yogurtmu, Al?" tanya Harry. Ia memilih duduk tepat di depan Al yang kini melanjutkan acara makan yogurtnya. Al berhenti menyuapkan sesendok yogurt ketika Harry mulai membuka surat yang ia bawa dari kamar.

"Enggak, Daddy nggak boleh makan yogurt yang ini. Kalau mau aku ambilkan yang rendah kalori."

"Jangan! Aduh, Al. Yang itu nggak enak. Kurang manis. Dad mau yang seperti kau makan." Tolak Harry. Ia tetap bersikeras meminta yogurt yang sama seperti yang dimakan Al.

Duplikat Harry itu tetap menolak dengan alasan, "nanti Daddy gendut. Nggak keren." Kata Al membuat Harry tak habis pikir. Sebegitu perfectionis putranya yang satu ini. Bahkan untuk memperhatikan penampilan dirinya.

Al menutup cup yogurtnya dan memilih memperhatikan surat yang sedang dibawa sang ayah. Sesekali Al berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertera di depan amplop itu. Tercetak nama Lily di depan sana. "Surat dari siapa, Dad? Pagi-pagi begini sudah dikirim. Penting?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Dari studio dan label musik yang sempat mengajak Lily kerja sama beberapa bulan lalu."

Al terhenyak. Surat itu benar ada hubungannya dengan adik bungsunya. Lily, mempunyai bakat bermain piano yang luar biasa di usianya yang masuh sangat muda. Kemampuannya mulai diakui dunia sihir Inggris ketika ia tidak sengaja mengantikan pemain piano dalam acara family gathering pegawai Kementerian. Harry yang juga mengajak Lily malam itu menyaksikan sendiri jika Lily memiliki bakat terpendam di bidang musik. Publik sihir langsung merespon. Lily menjadi topik hangat perbincangan masyarakat.

Harry membaca pelan isi surat yang baru ia terima. Al ikut menyimak.

 _Kepada wali Ms. Lily L. Potter._

 _Selaku dengan seleksi pemilihan lagu yang telah kami lakukan sebelumnya, Chromatic Records menyetujui lima lagu Celestina Warbeck aransemen versi Ms. Potter untuk ditampilkan dalam acara konser peluncuran album 'Lagu-lagu Terbaik Sepanjang Masa Celestina Warbeck' pada tanggal 10 Oktober mendatang. Mengingat jika lagu-lagu versi aransemen yang akan ditampilkan juga di buat dalam bentuk album instrumental, diharapkan kehadiran Ms. Potter dalam mengikuti serangkaian latihan hingga post produksi bersama tim di studio Chromatic Records, Diagon Alley 17-B, hari ini, Sabtu, pukul 2 pm._

 _Dimohon untuk kedatangan wali dalam mendampingi proses kontrak dan persetujuan keikutsertaan Ms. Potter dalam projek musik terbesar tahun ini._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Catarina Finnigan_

Producer Chromatic Records

Senyum Harry mengembang hangat. Al ikut tersenyum dengan ekspresi tiba-tiba sang ayah. "It's a good news?" tanyanya.

"Yups, Lily siap rekaman." Tukas Harry begitu senang.

"Wow! Really? Konser Celestina Warbeck?" Al menerima kembali surat yang dibaca Harry lantas membacanya. "Benar. Ini keren, Dad!" lanjutnya.

Harry tersenyum puas. "Lily sudah harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk lebih dikenal banyak penyihir, Al." Katanya. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya memutar di atas kepala. Lampu tengah menyala lebih terang.

"Pakai tangan, dong, Dad. Kan, tombolnya di belakang Daddy." Al memprotes tindakan sihir yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Harry meletakkan kembali tongkatnya di meja. "Sudah enak-enak duduk. Punggung Dad sakit." Katanya alasan. Harry nyengir mendapati putranya tetap tak suka dengan tindakannya itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Mummymu, Al."

"Ah, Daddy. Alasan. Bilang aja kalau malas." Al mencibir.

Harry mengacak-acak rambut putra keduanya itu gemas. Meski mirip secara fisik, Al lebih banyak memiliki isi kepala Ginny. Sisnya seperti sifat-sifat tertutup dan tenang Al didapat dari Harry. Al mengembalikan surat yang selesai ia baca pada Harry sambil berkomentar, "ini sudah lebih dari keren. Lily.. oh Merlin. Aku bangga sekali padanya."

"Yah, Daddy juga." Jawab Harry tak kalah senang.

"Lalu Lily sendiri sudah tahu, Dad?"

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Masih tidur di kamar Daddy. Semalam Lily minta ditemani tidur. Eh, Al—" Harry menunjuk mulutnya. Senyumnya mengembang, lebih tepatnya memasang ekspresi paling manis mirip cara Lily ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Mendengar ia dipanggil, Al mendongakkan kepalanya setelah menyuap satu sendok yogurt ke mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengajak bermain kode, Al tahu ayahnya masih menginkan yogurt yang ia makan.

"Sedikit—"

"No! Ini bisa membuat Daddy gendut. Daddy lupa, ya, semalam kita semua makan jung food sampai kalap. Ingat Daddy makan berapa slice pizza semalam?" Al menutup kembali yogurtnya.

Harry mencoba mengingat berapa banyak pizza yang masuk ke mulutnya. "Ti-tiga?" jawab Harry ragu. Al berdecak.

"Jika aku tak salah hitung, Dad menghabiskan empat slice pizza, satu gelas cola, satu gelas jus melon, satu cup es krim coklat, setengah piring kentang goreng, dan mencicipi sedikit ayam goreng milik Lily. Menurut perhitunganku, jika ditotal Dad sudah melebihi 40% kebutuhan kalori harian Dad hanya dalam semalam. Itu belum termasuk camilan dan es krim yang sore harinya Daddy makan. Artinya, hanya dengan makan empat slice pizza keju kemarin, Dad sudah kelebihan 400 lebih kalori yang dibutuhkan tubuh Dad. Belum termasuk minuman dan makanan yang lain. Aku tak mau Dad tambah 140 kalori sepagi ini."

Deg! Separah itukah? Harry terdiam.

"Usia Dad sekarang masuk kategori sangat rawan. 40 tahun ke atas tubuh lebih suka menumpuk lemak dan susah membakarnya jadi energi. Ditambah lagi, Dad malas melakukan aktifitas fisik ringan seperti menyalakan lampu. Kebiasaan malas makin memperparah bentuk tubuh, Dad. Percaya padaku, hanya dalam satu minggu, jika Dad tetap seperti ini, jangan marah jika tubuh Dad naik hampir dua kilo."

Skak mat. Harry kalah telak dengan kutbah pagi dari Al. Di luar, matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Al mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Al membersihkan cup yogurtnya yang telah habis dan bersiap mengambil jaketnya di gantungan pakaian dekat dapur.

"Kau sendiri, masih makan yogurt itu? Nggak takut gemuk?" Harry berusaha mencari cela kesalahan pada Al.

"Aku hanya kelebihan 70 kalori kemarin. Dan yogurt ini membuatku harus segera berolahraga." Al melihat ke arah jam di dinding ruang tengah. "Dad libur, kan?"

Harry mengiyakan. "Jogging, yuk!"

"Apa? Jo-jogging?"

Al tersenyum. "Setengah jam saja tak apa, Dad. Itung-itung bisa membakar 500 kalori." Al menarik Harry agar bergegas mengganti pakaian untuk bersiap jogging bersama. "Cepat, Dad. Ingat, jangan pakai sihir ganti bajunya. Itung-itung olahraga. Aku nggak mau perut Dad buncit seperti Uncle Ron." Teriak Al bersemangat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya, Harry hanya bisa mendesah lemas menerima konsultasi gizi dadakan dari putranya sendiri. "Oh, Merlin! Semangat, Harry!" gerutunya ogah-ogahan.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Waahhh, Anne jadi terharu banyak yang kangen Anne ternyata.. Peluk kalian semua! :)

Oke.. Untuk cerita ini, Al Anne buat kritis soal penampilan Harry. Anne ingat sosok Al di sini kayak tante Anne. Perhitungaannnnn banget sama kalori. Entar gemuklah.. beginilah.. Kalau udah datang di rumah, Anne yang selalu kena ceramahan. Anne kan agak endut *nyengir*. Makan dikit tapi ngemilnya banyak, malas gerak juga. Jadi kalau tante Anne lihat Anne mulai ngetik, selalu disodorin air. Katanya biar nggak numpuk lemak terlalu banyak gara-gara lama duduk. Nah, saran Anne yang hobi banget duduk, ngetik kayak Anne, atau yang sekolah, coba deh biasain untuk berdiri setelah lama duduk buat peregangan. Atau sediain tuh botol isi air minum buat kalian minum. Paling enggak ngurangin pelarutan lemak dan resiko gemuk. *kenapa Anne jadi kayak Al, ya? Hehehe lupakan tapi tetap simak*

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya! Tunggu versi Harry dan Lily! Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	3. Tali Rambut

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Selamat tahun baru Cina, ya, bagi yang merayakan. Bagi ampau, dong! Hehehe.. Kalau Anne bagi ampaunya pakai chapter tiga ini, ya. Ini adalah chapter terakhir buat fic WTFH, loh. Jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan. Sudah siap dengan kisah Harry dan Lily? Sebentar.. Anne balas review dulu.

 **Ninismsafitri:** Wah udah ppl, ya? Mungkin setahun lagi baru ppl, aku fakultas keguruan ilmu pendidikan juga, loh. Jadi calon guru juga. Hehehe.. tapi guru bahasa Indo. Belum ngerasain ppl. Hehehe.. Semangat ya buat kamu, kakak. Al cerewet juga, nih. Hehehe.. thanks ya :)

 **wita nurfita1:** ahhh makasih, ya! *peluk kamu* Thanks,ya! :)

 **syarazeina:** Ih, *blushing* hehehe bisa aja. Iya, kalau kamu tahu IG aku paling enggak info-info fic baru bisa tahu duluan. Ini, nih, kisahnya Harry sama Lily. Thanks, ya!

 **Afadh:** wkwkwkw... malas biasa muncul gara-gara faktor usia juga. Ibu aku juga begitu. Dulu ibu katanya kayak preman, tomboy, atlet kasti. Sekarang.. mau jogging pagi aja susah minta ampun. Sama kayak ayahmu, ya. Hahaha... yuk lanjut! Thanks, ya!

Baiklah.. ini chapter terakhir jadi jangan sampai nggak baca endingnya.. bagaimana ulah Lily saat dengan Harry? Mari disimak.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sesuai jadwal, Ginny diperkirakan akan pulang hari ini. Anak-anak begitu bersemangat karena Ginny sendiri yang mengatakan secara langsung Sabtu malam dengan perantara pesan perapian. Salah satu anak yang bersemangat adalah Lily.

"Memangnya kamu minta dibelikan apa sama Mummy, sayang?" tanya Harry sepanjang jalan menuju studio. Hari ini Lily kembali mulai melakukan proses rekaman beberapa lagu sekaligus latihan untuk penampilan bersama pemain musik lainnya dalam konser Celestina Warbeck beberapa bulan lagi.

Lily melihat ke arah Harry yang sejak masuk kawasan Diagon Alley terus mengandengn tangannya erat. "Biasa, Dad!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tali rambut? Pita? Bando?" Harry menyebutkan satu persatu benda favorit putrinya yang selalu tak pernah absen setiap dirinya maupun Ginny keluar kota atau bahkan negeri diminta sebagai oleh-oleh.

Bukannya menjawab, Lily tertawa terbahak sampai penyihir-penyihir yang tak menyadari kehadiran Harry langsung melirik ke arah mereka. Para penyihir itu langsung berebut menyapanya bahkan banyak yang ingin bersalaman. "Lily!" tegur Harry ketika menyadari ada dua orang penyihir yang datang siap menyalaminya. Senang sekali bukan bertemu dengan orang besar seperti Harry Potter.

Harry selalu berusaha bersikap biasa saja tiap kali berjalan di kawasan umum. Takut jika banyak penyihir akan tahu keberadaannya dan mengusik privasinya. Semua penyihir pasti akan berebut dekat dengannya. Itulah yang membuat Harry sering risih jika harus keluar ke kawasan umum. Bukan perkara ia yang terganggu, Harry memikirkan anak-anaknya yang pasti akan ikut terseret dalam kepopulerannya di dunia sihir. Mereka tak akan bisa tenang berkeliaran di muka publik.

"Ah, Lily sayang.. accessories rambutmu, kan, sudah banyak di rumah, nak. Masih minta lagi sama Mummy?" Harry memainkan rambut merah Lily yang kini sepanjang punggung.

Lily mengangguk. "Kan aku pengen yang dari Amerika, Dad. Mungkin di sana ada yang cantik-cantik. Mummy pasti tahu yang bagus. Apalagi ikat rambutnya."

"Merlin! Di rumah ikat rambut, bando, pita, jepit dan apalagi itu.. yang ada bulu-bulunya, sudah penuh di tiga laci, sweetheart. Lalu yang kemarin Daddy belikan setelah dari restoran? Kamu taruh mana?" tanya Harry masih memainkan rambut Lily.

Di rambut Lily saat ini terpasang bando degan hiasan pita kecil berwarna putih dengan bintik hitam. Tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu terlihat kecil di kepalanya. Bando itu dibelikan Harry sepulangnya dari pertemuan pimpinan keamanan sihir di Prancis sebagai oleh-oleh. Lily sengaja memakainya untuk menyelaraskan antara inner yang ia pakai. Dress selutut berwarna putih. Sebagai outernya, Lily memakai blazer rajutan neneknya, Molly, yang berwarna abu-abu agak sedikit gelap dengan aksen putih di pinggiran lubang kancingnya.

"Di dalam tas ini, mungkin. Waktu itu, kan, aku pakai tas ini, Daddy. Seingatku belum aku keluarkan." Lily menjulurkan lidahnya malu-malu. Ia lupa belum mengeluarkan ikat rambut yang dibelikan Daddy dua hari lalu. Ceroboh.

Sembari mengusap rambut panjang Lily, Harry ingat dengan ajakan yang pernah ia tawarkan pada Lily tentang rambutnya. "Dipotong, ya!" bisik Harry. Seorang penyihir perempuan tua datang lantas menyalaminya.

"Ahh, nggak mau!" ungkap Lily.

"Kau masih kecil, sayang. Nanti kalau sudah besar, kamu bisa merawat dirimu sendiri, Daddy bolehkan, kok, mau dipanjangkan sepanjang pantat seperti Aunty Parvati dan Aunty Padma atau bahkan sepanjang kaki. Dulu Mummy waktu masih seumuranmu rambutnya beberapa senti di bawah telinga. Pendek. Terus dijepit poninya. Cantik." Rayu Harry.

Lily masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Rambutnya merah dan tebal sepanjang punggung. Tidak selurus rambut Ginny, rambut Lily sedikit berombak di bagian ujungnya. Agak lucu memang, sebagian rambut atasnya lurus namun sebagian mulai dari tengah sedikit ikal. Jika sebagian perempuan ingin membuat rambut lurusnya memiliki gelombang ikal cantik pada ujungnya, Lily tidak perlu. Rambutnya terbentuk alami. Percampuran gen Harry dengan rambut acak-acakannya dengan rambut Ginny yang lurus membuat rambut Lily tumbuh indah. Meski sepanjang itu, rambut Lily sehat. Tidak rontok bahkan terlihat indah berkilau dan bervolume.

"Aku suka yang panjang, Daddy. Seperti rambut Princess. Bisa dikepang panjang. Cantik, kan?"

"Iya, tapi kalau sekarang dipotong pendek dulu, nanti kalau sudah sebesar Rosie atau Domi boleh, deh, rambutnya panjang , potong pendek, ya?" Harry masih tak mau mengalah.

Lily cemberut, "nggak mau!"

"Hi, kalian sudah datang? Nah, kenapa juga ini? Nggak mau apa, baby? Kau apakan anakmu, Harry?"

Harry dan Lily disambut kedatangannya di balik pintu studio oleh seorang pria yang sangat mereka kenal sebelumnya. Seamus meletakkan kembali kertas-kertas dan perkamen yang baru ia baca di atas meja. Ia menyerahkan kembali pada Catarina, sang istri yang kini jadi produser studio dan label musik sihir terbaik di Inggris, Chromatic Records, dimana Celestina Warbeck bernaung di bawah managemen musik ini juga.

Seamus mengangkat tubuh Lily dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya. "Daddy minta aku memotong rambutku, Uncle." Adu Lily dengan wajah memelas.

"Dengar itu, Seamus. Rambutnya sudah sepanjang itu. dia masih sudah mengurus rambutnya sendiri." Kata Harry mencari pembelaan. "Coba sekarang kamu tanya Aunty Rina. Enak rambut panjang atau pendek?"

Harry duduk di sisi Tris yang sedang mengatur nada contrabassnya. Tris yang masih berkonsentrasi mengatur beberapa senar menyempatkan tertawa sambil melirik ke arah Catarina. Istri Seamus itu tidak pernah berambut panjang. Ia selalu nyaman dengan rambut cepak seperti pria. "Kau tak salah mencari pembanding, Harry." bisik Tris.

"Kalau tidak, Lily pasti punya alasan lain untuk mempertahankan rambut panjangnya. Aku yang lihat terkadang risih sendiri. Mangkanya aku sampai belikan dia banyak ikat rambut untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya itu." kata Harry.

"Seingatku Ginny juga rambutnya pendek, kan?" Connor, pemain trombone ikut duduk sambil memperhatikan Lily yang kini sibuk mendapat pengarahan Tracy sebagai leader dalam tim music players Celestina Warbeck. Meskipun beberapa lagu Lily sendiri yang mengaransemen, perlu dibicarakan lebih banyak agar membentuk kekompakan di antara pemain musik lain. Tracy terkadang membunyikan suara-suara ala drum dari mulutnya yang menjadi alat musik pegangannya dalam grup. Didampingi Catarina dan juga Seamus yang masih membujuk Lily agar mau potong rambut. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana susahnya Lily dibujuk untuk mengganti model rambutnya yang panjang itu.

Harry mengangguk mengingat bagaimana bentuk rambut Ginny sekarang. Pendek sepundak. "Tapi rambut Lily itu sehat. Lihat aja, bagus begitu. Mirip kau, Harry. Benar tidak, Noah?" tanya Ferdinand pada Noah yang kini sibuk membaca lembaran musiknya dengan Alex dan Tracy.

Harry hanya tertawa melihat ulah Lily yang sibuk bermain piano bersama Angel, salah satu tim mixing yang dipekerjakan Catarina di studionya. "Daddy, pokoknya aku nggak mau potong rambut dulu, ya. Kapan-kapan saja." teriak Lily dari jarak beberapa meter di depan Harry.

"Tapi, sayang. Apa tadi kata Aunty Rina? Lebih enak rambut pendek, kan? Biar kamu nggak beli-beli ikat rambut saja. OK!" Harry kembali menanggapi. Lebih tepatnya kembali membujuk.

"NO!" kata Lily dengan nada manja.

Semua pria di studio itu tertawa, begitu juga Seamus yang kini mendapat pukulan dari Lily karena ikut tertawa. "Anakmu, Harry! Pengen aku bawa pulang!" Seamus gemas.

Lily selesai dengan briefing pribadinya dengan Tracy langsung berhambur ke pelukan Harry. ia memeluk manja sang ayah masih dengan ekspresi menolak untuk potong rambut. "Nanti kalau sudah besar! Kalau-sudah-besar!" Bisik Harry dengan nada menggoda. Ia menciumi hidung putri bungsungnya yang begitu mirip dengan sang istri. Lily terkikik geli.

"Nggak mau.. nggak mau!" racau Lily terus.

"Berarti kamu harus mau makan sayur kalau nggak mau potong rambut. Boleh?" Harry terus menggoda. Lily menggeleng tegas.

"Daddy! Nggak mau. Nggak enak. Enak makan es krim."

Angel dan Catarina mengeluarkan dua gelas air putih untuk Harry dan Lily minum. Harry meminumnya seteguk dan menyodorkannya pada Lily. Putrinya menolak. "Aku mau es krim."

"No, kamu belum makan, sweetheart. Nanti kalau makan es krim dulu kamu malah nggak mau sentuh makan. Sudah kenyang duluan." Tolak Harry. Lily akan susah makan dan tidak mau makan sama sekali apalagi setelah mengkonsumsi es krim. Selera makannya langsung hilang jika sudah dituruti makan es krim.

"Daddy nggak mau kamu sakit, sayang!"

Lily makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Harry. Melesakkan wajahnya pada blazer yang dipakai Harry dan meraung tak mau makan. "Aku nggak mau makan dan main musik kalau Daddy tetap minta aku potong rambut."

"Yeahh, kembali ke topik itu lagi. Bloody hell, putrimu manja sekali, Potter!" Seamus kembali terbahak.

"Oh, Harry, aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan seperti Lily. Lucu sekali kalau sudah ngambek." Teriak Alex sambil memeluk biolanya.

Lily terus diam dipelukan Harry tak mau menyentuh suguhan kue yang dikeluarkan oleh Angel. Beberapa pemain musik yang ikut menyaksikan sendiri betama manjanya Lily pada sang ayah. "Eh, bagaimana bisa kamu nggak mau main? Ayo, ah, kasihan Uncle-Uncle kalau menunggumu. Ayo, sayang!" Harry coba menarik pundak Lily.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Lily mentah-mentah.

"Oke.. Oke.. ya, Daddy nggak minta lagi kamu potong rambut." Harry menggeleng pelan sambil melihat teman-temannya. Ia kalah lagi dari anaknya sendiri. Harry selalu luluh tiap kali Lily mengeluarkan jurus mengambek tingkat masternya.

 _"I love you, Daddy!"_

Ibarat baru saja kehilangan mantera Imperius, Lily langsung segar bugar dan menunjukkan senyuman khasnya yang diturunkan dari sang ayah. "Nah, kalau begini makin mirip Harry." seloroh Tracy tepat saat Lily bergegas turun dari pangkuan Harry siap mengambil music sheetnya. Alex, Tris, Kant, Ferdinan, segera menyusul Noah dan Conor yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang rekaman dengan semangat mengikuti langkah lucu Lily.

"Serunya bekerja sama dengan Lily. Sumpah, baru kali ini aku dan anak-anak lain seenjoy ini menggarap projek musik." Ujar Tracy menunggu Lily di bagian rak berisikan buku-buku musik.

"Rambutnya diikat dulu biar nggak ganggu, Lily." pesan Harry sebelum Lily masuk ke ruang rekaman. Ia mengambil ikat rambut yang baru dibelikannya beberapa hari lalu untuk diikatkan pada rambut Lily.

Namun, Catarina mengajukan dirinya ingin mengikat rambut Lily. Dengan senang hati, Harry menyerahkan ikat rambut Lily pada Catarina agar membantunya mengikat rambut panjang Lily menjadi kuncir ekor kuda.

"Celana Merlin, pantas saja Daddymu selalu ingin memotong rambut, nak. Ini rambut tiga dua orang jadi satu. Harry, kau kasih makan apa Lily sampai rambutnya setebal ini? Rambut Cara tak setebal ini, Seamus!"

Catarina tampak tidak terbiasa dengan rambut tebal Lily yang tidak biasa. Pasalnya, Cara, putrinya bersama Seamus sangatlah tipis. Tidak seperti Lily yang tebal. Lily yang disedang disisir rambutnya hanya bisa tertawa kegelian ketika lehernya tersentuh oleh sisir Catarina.

"Lily saja susah makan, Rina." Kata Harry tertawa.

Selesai diikat, Lily berlari menuju ke dalam studio rekaman dan bersiap dengan pianonya. Hari ini Lily akan menjalani dua sesi rekaman lagu. Satu lagu yang diaransemen oleh Lily dan satu lagu yang diaransemen oleh Ferdinand. Lily baru beberapa bulan bergabung sebagai additional player para penyanyi dibawah label Chromatic Records. Bahkan ia pun mulai dikontrak untuk membuat album piano solo yang target perilisannya sebelum Lily berangkat ke Hogwarts di tahun depan. Hingga kini baru terkumpul beberapa lagu karya Lily pribadi yang siap di masukkan dalam albumnya nanti.

Nama Lily semakin dikenal sebagai pemain piano profesional sejak setahun lalu. Wajah Lily tertangkap kamera ketika ia tidak sengaja ikut bergabung sebagai pemain musik dalam acara Kementerian Sihir. Dunia sihir yang kini mulai merambah ke dunia penyiaran televisi selain radio, bahkan sempat mengundang Lily pada sebuah acara talkshow yang menampilkan kebolehannya bermain piano. Lily dikenal sebagai pemain piano jenius selain nama besar Potter yang ia sandang sejak lahir.

Celestina Warbeck yang turut diundang dalam acara talkshow tersebut mengaku kagum dan mengakui kualitas permainan musik Lily, bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung bersama tim musiknya. Dan hasilnya, tak hanya Celestina Warbeck yang mengakui kualitas Lily, bahkan para musisi lain yang melihat bahkan bekerja sama dengan Lily pun mengakuinya.

"Lihat Lily, semanja-manjanya dia dengan Daddynya, Lily akan berubah sangat profesional jika langsung berhadapan dengan musik. Permainnya sangat jenius." Komentar Seamus dari ruang mixing bersama Angel, Catarina dan juga Harry. Mereka dapat mengamati para pemain musik yang mengolah nada mereka menjadi lebih harmonis satu sama lain.

Sesekali Lily tampak santai dengan diikuti ayunan badan dan jemarinya seiring musik yang ia mainkan. "Sangat jenius." Komentar seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Ginny!" teriak Harry luar biasa terkejut ketika mendapati Ginny datang.

"Katanya nanti sore baru sampai?" Harry mengecup bibir sang istri meluapkan kerinduannya. "Kau tak menghubungiku?"

"Aku tahu dari beberapa orang di luar yang melihatmu dan Lily masuk ke studio ini. Aku sudah mau menghubungimu tapi aku coba saja masuk dulu, eh, benar." Tutur Ginny. Ia memeluk Harry sekali lagi saking rindunya.

Catarina dan Seamus seperti iri lantas ikut berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. "Kalian sweet sekali. Oh, Ginny, melihatlah di sini. Takutnya Lily melihatmu ditengah permainan dan membuatnya pecah konsentrasi." Ajak Catarina. Ginny bersedia.

Selesai dengan rekaman lagu pertama, Catarina memutuskan untuk para pemain beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Lily, yang belum menyadari kehadiran ibunya terbelalak terkejut ketika ia keluar dari ruang rekaman dan melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di samping sang ibu. "Mummy!"

"Hello my beautiful flower! Apa kabarmu, sweetheart?"

"Luar biasa, Mummy!"

Dan sore itupun menjadi sore yang indah bagi Harry. Kenapa? Karena sang istri telah kembali. Penderitaannya menghadapi ketiga buah hatinya sendirian akan segera berakhir. Berakhir. Benarkah?

* * *

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang? Lelah?"

"Jangan tanya, aku sekarang hanya ingin bersamamu saja, love. Merekamembuatku hampir masuk St. Mungo!" keluh Harry ketika malam mereka bersiap untuk tidur di kamar. Harry sudah sangat rindu kembali tidur bersama Ginny di sisinya.

Ginny tertawa pelan sambil mencium pipi Harry. "Oh, kasihan, Daddy! Makin tua kau harus makin sabar menghadapi anak-anak yang semakin pintar. Jangan sampai mereka mempermainkanmu." Kata Ginny. Ia melepas kacamata Harry lantas mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk meletakkan kacamata itu di meja sisi Harry dengan bantuan sihir.

"Kalau Al lihat ini, kau pasti diceramahi untuk tidak menggunakan sihir kalau melakukan pekerjaan ringan seperti tadi. Jangan malas. Karena malas bisa membuatmu gendut." Ujar Harry dengan nada kesal.

Ginny terbengong tak paham. "Gendut?" Ginny tertawa.

"Tapi aku memasak kadang juga menggunakan bantuan sihir, kalau aku cuci piring yang banyak setelah masak. Kau juga, kan? Kemarin masak apa saja saat aku pergi?"

Harry mendesah lemas, ia menumpuk kedua bantalnya di belakang kepalanya. Harry memeluk area pinggang Ginny bergelung manja. Mirip Lily ketika mau tidur. "Hari ini sup jagung ayam kemarin tumis brokoli. Sebelumnya bahkan hanya air yang bisa aku masak." Ungkap Harry dengan mata menyipit. "Aku peringatkan padamu, sayang, hati-hatilah jika James mengajakmu mengobrol ketika kau masak. Siapa tahu ada niatan tersembunyi dalam objek pembicaraannya. Apalagi soal gadis oriental."

"Gadis oriental—"

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Sosok kecil memakai piama berpola bulan sabit masuk sambil mengucek matanya. Harry dan Ginny melihat kedatangan Lily di depan pintu kamar mereka. Harry segera menarik diri dari tubuh Ginny. Tidak etis jika putri kecilnya melihat ayahnya sedang memeluk manja ibunya dengan posisi yang.. tidak baik untuk dilihat anak usia sepuluh tahun.

"Ada apa—"

"Aku mau tidur sama Daddy lagi, ya, boleh, ya! Daddy!" Lily meloncat ke atas ranjang kedua orang tuanya langsung mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah keduanya. Kedua tangan Lily memeluk area pinggang Harry seperti Harry sebelumnya pada Ginny. Tangan kiri Lily menarik satu tangan Harry agar menyentuh kepalanya. Isyarat permintaan untuk mengusap rambut sampai ia tidur.

Harry mendesah sebal. Niatnya ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan sang istri malam ini harus pupus sudah. Lily kembali berulah dengan tingkat manjanya yang kronis.

"Mummy!" teriak Harry menirukan gaya Lily demi memohon bantuan pada Ginny.

Bukannya membantu Harry, Ginny memilih tertawa dan menarik selimut ke tubuhnya dan juga Lily serta Harry. "Welcome to fatherhood, Daddy!" bisik Ginny girang. Harry hanya berusaha untuk bisa kuat, tegar, dan sabar. Ya, Harry ayah yang kuat, tegar dan pastinya sabar.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeeee... manjanya Lily, Tuhan! Kasihan Harry, deh, Anne sendiri sampai mikir, parah banget hidup Harry ngurusin ketiga anaknya. Hehehe.. oh ya Lily suka ngumpulin accessories sama nggak mau potong rambut itu sebenarnya kisah Anne waktu kecil. Hahaha... Rambut Anne dulu panjang banget, bilangnya kayak princess. Rambut Ibu itu kriting, ayah lurus. jadinya.. rambut Anne itu aneh, atasnya lurus banget tapi bawahnya kriting, like Lily. Kata ibu banyak orang yang suka banget sama rambut Anne dulu, tebal, item, dan aneh.. *oke lupakan* Jadilah certa di chapter ini.

Oke.. ini sudah selesai, ya! Anne akan hadir lagi dengan judul baru nanti. Tunggu saja! Thanks banget yang sudah baca, review! Anne seneng banget respon kalian semua. Peluk dari Anne! Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Anne tunggu terus review kalian! Anne pasti baca, kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Tunggu kisah-kisah selanjutnya!

 _ **Thanks, ya!**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
